A luz nunca se apaga
by Taty e Nanda Cullen
Summary: Tradução"LA LUZ NUNCA SE EXTINGUE"Bella foi sequestrada quando tinha um ano de idade.Se passaram 18 anos,e finalmente ela escapou.Agora tem a oportunidade de refazer sua vida mas conseguirá deixar para trás todo seu sofrimento? História de Hum/Vamp. BxE.
1. Epílogo

**N/Ts: Pessoal esta é a tradução da fic " LA LUZ NUNCA SE EXTINGUE" de miadharu28 que está sendo feita por Tatiane Beward e Nanda Souza. Os links serão postados no perfil. **

**Link original da fic ** **.net/s/4883333/1/LA_LUZ_NUNCA_SE_EXTINGUE**

**Epílogo**

Tudo no quarto estava sempre escuro, a menos que Hank não o quisesse. Meu nome é Isabella Marie Swan tenho 19 anos, e desde que me lembro, vivo neste sótão, sofrendo pelos desejos e ganância dos homens desde os seis anos.

Não tenho lembranças da minha família, já que Hank me separou deles. A única pessoa que me tratava como uma filha, e que eu amava como se fosse minha mãe era Lucy, mas Hank a matou há três meses.

Agora estou pronta para colocar em prática meu plano de escapar deste lugar...

**N/Ts: hey pessoal, está aqui mais uma tradução, espero que gostem assim como nós gostamos. **

**Taty Beward e Nanda Souza. **


	2. Fugir?

**N/Ts: Oie... Estamos super felizes de traduzir essa fic, e super animadas pelos comentários...Esperamos que estejam gostando tanto quanto nós. Deixem comentários sobre o que vocês estão achando de tudo, pois a autora está acompanhando a tradução desta fic, e tenho certeza que ela vai adorar as suas Reviews. Ok.... **

**Agora vamos ao que interessa... Respostas no final do capítulo.**

**Muitas mordidinhas no pescoço pra vocês. **

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

_****__**Aviso:**__ **Os personagens aqui utilizados pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.**_

**_Capítulo 01 : Fugir? _**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**Bella POV. **

Eu tinha tudo planejado para sair deste lugar, sem saber para onde ir, já que eu nunca tinha ido para o mundo exterior. Então escutei Hank dando a ordem para que me levassem para fora.

- _Será a ultima vez que passarei por isso – _pensei.

Assim, a nova pessoa que cuidava de mim me pegou e levou diante de um rapaz que tinha aproximadamente a minha idade, alto, de pele morena e cabelos negros. Isso não me surpreendeu, já que, há muito tempo tenho estado com homens de todas as idades. O que realmente me deixou surpresa, foi o fato de que quando nossos olhos se encontraram. Eu pude ver desejo e uma enorme crueldade.

—É esta, Jacob. O que você acha?— disse Hank ao rapaz chamado Jacob

—Nada mal, apesar de eu ter encontrado melhores mas serve — contesta Jacob

—Então, faremos negócio? — perguntou Hank.

—Te darei o dinheiro até que me satisfaça e se não fizer isso, só te pagarei a metade do que combinamos – respondeu Jacob.

Hank assentiu não muito contente. Quando me dirigia ao quarto, um senhor que estava a direita de Jacob chamou minha atenção, ele tinha uma expressão de repulsa. Ele era alto, magro, branco, tinha cabelos castanhos e brilhantes olhos cinzentos. Pelo que pude notar era o braço direito de Jacob, não sabia seu nome, mas no fundo sabia que não precisava temê-lo pois não era como os outros homens que ali estavam. De repente, tudo ficou confuso, uma vez que os homens tanto de Hank como de Jacob começaram a correr. Começou o barulho de tiros, e me vi repentinamente em baixo da mesa.

Hank me disse para ficar ali.

Passou-se um tempo, e finalmente o tiroteio parou. A única coisa que ela possível ouvir foi a discussão entre Hank e Jacob. Todos os capangas destes estavam mortos, exceto aquele senhor que me chamou a atenção. Ele sangrava no chão mas estava vivo.

_- Isso definitivamente não está nada bom – _pensei.

E eu tinha razão, já que, em seguida, Hank matou Jacob, mas não teve tempo de comemorar sua vitória, pois o homem de olhos cinzentos, mesmo ferido, atirou nele.

Depois disso, deixei meu esconderijo e me aproximei dos corpos inertes de Hank e Jacob. Por último, olhei para aquele homem que tanto me intrigou, ele me olhando surpreso disse:

- Aproxime-se garota – disse ele, e de repente senti medo mas não dele, embora ele pensou que sim – Não tenha medo, não vou te fazer mal, pequena, só quero te pedir um favor – terminou de dizer com uma voz mais profunda.

Eu me aproximei dele lentamente e quando me inclinei me disse:

- Deve deixar esse lugar, pequena, me escute bem – disse e eu assenti – ninguém pode te ver quando sair porque te matarão - me disse – olha, debaixo dessa casa tem um túnel pelo qual sairá daqui; sei que não conhece o exterior – fiquei tão surpresa que voltei a sentir medo – fique calma, só sei disso porque era o braço direito de Jacob. Me chamo Mathew Sloan – disse para me tranqüilizar – Mas antes de sair, tem que pegar os papeis que estão na mesa do escritório e também o dinheiro – eu não entendia nada, e a única coisa que fazia era concordar – Quando tiver feito isso, no porão onde te mantinham tem uma porta atrás do único quadro que tem ali, você terá que seguir pelo túnel e vai chegar em Hackney, é uma área muito conhecida de Londres; sei que está com medo pequena, mas é muito importante que o faça, já que saindo daqui terá que sobreviver sozinha. Com o dinheiro que levar poderá viver e pensar no seu futuro, e os papéis são muito importantes e vão te ajudar no futuro a fazer justiça – me disse muito agitado.

- Não diga mais nada – lhe disse assustada.

Mathew sorriu e disse – só mais uma coisa minha pequena – eu só pude assentir e com muito esforço ele pegou um papel e uma fotografia e me entregou – por favor, procure minha família e entregue essa carta – e concordei com lágrimas nos olhos – não chores pequena – me disse ele, mas não pude me conter – prometa-me que os encontrará e cuidará deles – me disse.

- Sim, eu prometo – foi tudo que pude dizer.

Mathew sorriu e me disse – Obrigada minha pequena, não, meu anjo – e com essas palavras seus olhos se fecharam para nunca mais abrir.

Se passaram alguns segundos te que levantei o mais rápido que pude, peguei o que Mathew me disse e olhei, ele estava certo, me serviria tanto para sobreviver como para fazer justiça.

Não pensei em mais nada e me dirigi ao porão, retirei o quadro, abri a porta, entrei e fechei . Agora, era apenas uma questão de seguir o túnel.

* * *

**Respondendo reviews**

**Jana** **Pepita:** ficamos feliz que esteja gostando, espero que goste do capitulo.

**Re Lane Cullen:** Esta ai o 1 cap, espero que goste!

**Dany Cullen:** que bom que gostou, ficamos muito felizes , Hank é o cara que a seqüestrou é homem sim, Beijos! espero que goste também do 1 cap!

**Cinthia Sepulveda:** Obrigada por ler e deixar review , espero que goste do cap 01

**_Obrigada a todos que leram e deixaram review . Espero que gostem do 1 cap !_**

**_Taty e Nanda_**


	3. O início de uma vida nova

**AVISO: Os personagens aqui utilizados são de Stephenie Meyer**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Não pensei em mais nada e me dirigi ao porão, retirei o quadro, abri a porta, entrei e fechei. Agora, era apenas uma questão de seguir o túnel...

**Capitulo2: O início de uma vida nova.**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**BELLA POV**

Já dentro do túnel, acendi a lanterna que tinha levado começando a caminhar. Andei por um longo tempo e a única coisa que via era a escuridão, comecei a me desesperar. Forcei-me a ficar calma, pois sabia que esse túnel me tiraria da terrível vida que tinha.

Finalmente comecei a ver um pouco de luz, chegando alguns minutos depois a uma porta. Abri e encontrei uma noite estrelada, tão bonita que não percebi o tempo passar, até que uma senhora me falou.

-Desculpe menina, mas o que faz aqui?- perguntou.

Eu não soube o que responder, então, só a olhei. Era uma senhora com aproximadamente 45 anos, um pouco mais alta que eu, branca com olhos cor de avelã. Dava para perceber que era de alta posição, pois vestia roupas de marca (não que eu soubesse muito, mas se podia ver).

- Responda-me filha – disse novamente, um pouco impaciente mas em seus olhos expressavam ternura.

- Só estou procurando onde dormir – respondi a primeira coisa que me veio à mente.

- Não encontrará nada por essas bandas, muito menos vestida assim – disse me olhando da cabeça aos pés – se quiser, pode vir para minha casa – terminou de dizer com um sorriso.

Só continuei a olhá-la, e então meus olhos se encheram de medo, a senhora percebeu, pois me disse em seguida.

- Não tenha medo, pequena, não te farei mal; meu nome é Sophie Davenport Farren – sorriu.

- Por que vai me levar para sua casa se nem me conhece? – perguntei.

- Por que sei que não me fará nada – me respondeu simplesmente.

Não entendia nada, e franzi meu cenho. – Por quê? – insisti.

Sophie suspirou me respondendo – Porque vejo nos seus olhos grande tristeza e sofrimento, além de que está perdida; eu quero te ajudar e, ao mesmo tempo, aliviar a nossa solidão – me disse.

Agora sim, não entendia nada mesmo. Estava tão surpresa, não podia acreditar. Eu era como um livro aberto pra ela.

- Está bem – foi só o que consegui dizer, não sabia por que o fazia, mas algo me dizia que Sophie não era má, sentia que iria me ajudar.

- Que bom, vamos. Mas acho que deveria se apresentar – me disse.

- Me chamo Isabella Swan, mas prefiro Bella – respondi.

Certo, Bella. Vai me contar por que carrega em seu rosto esse ar de tristeza e sofrimento? – perguntou.

Não respondi, e abaixei minha cabeça.

- Se não quer falar sobre isso agora tudo bem Bella, poderá me contar depois – me disse e eu só assenti.

Chegamos a um portão, entramos e pude ver maravilhada o grande jardim, e ao fundo uma grande mansão branca. Era a coisa mais linda que já havia visto.

Entramos e um mordomo se aproximou de Sophie para recolher seu casaco, ele olhou para mim, mas eu apenas tentei ignorá-lo (embora tenha me dado um calafrio de medo), o que consegui, já que estava fascinada com o interior da mansão. Ao entrar, podíamos ver duas escadas, uma do lado leste a outra do oeste da casa, a direita estava à sala de estar, e a esquerda a sala de jantar, mais distante tinha uma porta que devia ser da cozinha. Pude ouvir que Sophie dizia ao mordomo para aprontar um quarto para mim e conseguir roupas também. Quando terminou, se virou para mim e eu fiz o mesmo.

- Com certeza deve estar com fome, não mesmo Bella? – eu assenti – Venha comigo – disse e caminhou em direção à sala de jantar.

Fui com ela até o cômodo. Algo que não tinha reparado antes, é que a mesa estava posta.

- Senta e come Bella – me disse sorrindo.

Obediente, me sentei e comecei a comer muito rápido. Quando me dei conta que Sophie estava me observando, olhei-a com o rosto muito vermelho.

- Sinto muito – sussurrei.

- Não se envergonhe Bella – me disse – Bella, posso perguntar uma coisa?

- Claro – respondi.

- Você gostaria de ficar e morar comigo?

Não consegui articular nenhuma palavra, tamanha a surpresa que me causou sua pergunta, mas não durou muito esse estado, e as palavras saíram de maneira atrapalhada da minha boca – Por...? Com...? Eu...? Mas se sou... – me calei por um instante para organizar meus pensamentos.

Respirei fundo e disse – Por que eu?

- Escuta Bella, eu me sinto muito sozinha desde que minha família morreu, e sempre fui boa em julgar o caráter das pessoas. Sei que é uma menina sem malícia e de bons sentimentos – me disse – por isso estou pedindo isto – pensou por um momento e disse para si mesma – Hum, não tinha pensado nisso – olhou para mim – Bella, você tem uma família que esteja te esperando? – Perguntou.

- Não tenho ninguém me esperando – disse, e meu comentário fez os olhos de Sophie se iluminarem.

- Oh! Que bom! – Disse entusiasmada – Sinto muito Bella, você nem me respondeu e já estou dando por certo que aceitará – disse um pouco envergonhada.

Eu só pude sorrir – Na verdade sim, eu quero ficar aqui – Sophie ia me interromper, mas eu fui mais rápida – mas antes, quero contar minha história e se depois ainda me quiser ao seu lado, ficarei – terminei de dizer já quase certa de que ela não iria querer que eu ficasse quando lhe contasse tudo.

Então, lhe contei toda minha história, até mesmo a parte que Mathew me deu instruções para fugir e o que tinha me pedido, tomando cuidado para não mencionar os papeis que tinha pegado, só lhe disse que tinha meus documentos. Quando terminei, ficamos em um silêncio incômodo, até que me levantei e disse – tudo bem se retirar sua oferta. Amanhã partirei logo cedo – me virei e Sophie fez algo que eu não esperava. Veio correndo em minha direção e me abraçou.

- Não seja boba, minha proposta segue em pé – me disse entre soluços – só não consigo acreditar que tenha passado por tudo isso – continuou me abraçando.

Ficamos assim por um tempo, e então Sophie me olhou com um sorriso e lagrimas nos olhos- vamos ao seu quarto para que te lave e troque – me disse agarrando minha mão e me levando pelas escadas que davam no lado oeste da casa.

Entramos em um grande quarto com mais três portas; uma ao lado da cama e as outras duas dos lados direito e esquerdo respectivamente.

- Este é o seu quarto de agora em diante e amanhã, a primeira coisa que faremos e comprar roupas, sapatos, maquilagem, livros, música, aparelhos eletrônicos (TV, computador, I-pod, lap-top, etc.), e tudo o que precisar – terminou de dizer.

- Não é necessário que compre tudo isso, estou bem assim – eu disse um pouco assustada.

- Nada disso! Eu vou te adotar e quero que tenha tudo o que teriam meus filhos se eu os tivesse. – Disse piscando o olho.

- Está bem – concordei – mas depois disso me ajudará a encontrar a família de Mathew Sloan? – ela só assentiu.

Esta noite me senti amada, já que Sophie me deu banho como se fosse uma menina de cinco anos, eu não disse nada, já que não queria privá-la desse momento.

_- Nem eu quero perder isso - _pensei

Essa noite dormi como se não tivesse dormido em anos, na manhã seguinte Sophie me apresentou ao seu advogado. Este nos explicou como seria o processo, e nos disse que teríamos os papéis da adoção tão logo possível. Depois disso, fomos às compras o que a princípio gostei muito, mas depois mudei de opinião.

_- Odeio fazer compras –_ pensei.

Depois do dia de compras, fizemos as mudanças no meu quarto, a porta que ficava a direita era uma sala para onde iriam os discos, filmes, rádio e TV, e a porta da esquerda era como uma mini biblioteca. Assim passou esse dia, e no seguinte Sophie me disse que tinha encontrado a família de Mathew, ela sabia que eu precisava falar com eles, assim mandou um convite para o dia seguinte.

Embora não ficasse muito tempo em casa, sabia todos os nomes dos empregados, e esses por sua vez sabiam o meu; todos me aceitaram já que agora viam a senhora muito feliz e desejam que ela esteja sempre assim. Neste mesmo dia, o advogado já tinha todos os papéis em ordem e desde então me chamo Isabella Marie Davenport Farren.

Estava tão ansiosa que chegasse o dia seguinte, que até Sophie percebeu. Não consegui dormir direito de tanta ansiedade.

Na manhã seguinte levantei muito nervosa, me vesti com um jeans azul justo e uma camiseta creme com uma flor estampada em relevo, amarrei meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo alto e sai do meu quarto para o desjejum; embaixo Sophie já me esperava.

- Bom dia filha – me chamava assim desde a adoção.

- Oi, mãe – eu a chamava assim já que apesar do pouco tempo tinha muito carinho por ela, e sabia que gostava que a tratasse assim.

Sentei-me para comer e quando terminei ouvi a campainha. Levantei muito rápido para ver quem era, mas minha 'mãe' disse.

- Não se desespere Bells, espera que Anthony vai levá-los ao estúdio.

Eu assenti escutando as vozes do outro lado.

Depois que Anthony nos disse que já estavam no estúdio, eu e Sophie nos dirigimos a esse encontro tão esperado...

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**N/A**

Olá!!!!!! Aqui estou eu com este novo capítulo, a Sophie não é mesmo muito boa? Sim, eu sei que não existem pessoas assim, mas eu achei bom poder ajudar a Bella, já que assim, poderá viver em paz por um tempo, já que depois conhecerá certo vampiro que será o amor da sua vida. No próximo capítulo saberemos o que Mathew escreveu na carta que deixou com a Bella. Obrigada por acompanharem.

**N/T**

Olá flores do nosso jardim... E então, gostaram? A Sophie é mesmo muito fofa. Acho que talvez ainda existam pessoas assim, tenho que ter esperança... rsrs

Fazemos nossas as palavras da autora, e agradecemos imensamente pelos alertas, comentários e história preferida...

Mas sabem como é né... Para o próximo poste tem que ter charminho, então, se não tiver comentário nada de capítulo... Estão ansiosas para saber o que tem na carta? Todo mundo apertando o botão verdinho...

Mil Bjos queridas, e até o próximo.

Taty e Nanda


	4. A família de Mathew

**AVISO: Os personagens aqui utilizados são de Stephenie Meyer**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

º-º-º-

Depois que Anthony nos disse que já estavam no estúdio, eu e Sophie nos dirigimos a esse encontro tão esperado...

**Capitulo3: A família de Mathew.**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

º-º-º-

BELLA POV

Ao chegar à porta do estúdio, Sophie me deteve.

- Deixe-me explicar o por que estão aqui, sim? – me perguntou olhando nos meus olhos e eu só pude assentir.

Entramos e Sophie se apresentou a elas.

- Bom dia senhora, meu nome é Sophie e essa jovem ao meu lado é minha filha Bella – lhes disse com um grande sorriso que foi correspondido por um sorriso duvidoso da esposa de Mathew.

- Muito prazer senhora, senhorita, meu nome é Emma e esta é minha filha Josie – respondeu Emma, fazendo uma inclinação de cabeça em saudação.

- Certamente está se perguntando por que a chamamos – lhe disse Sophie.

- De fato, podem me dizer o por quê? – perguntou Emma.

- Claro que sim – me adiantei – tudo isso é porque conheci o seu esposo Mathew – Quando disse isso, Emma arregalou os olhos e no mesmo instante desmaiou.

Tanto Sophie quanto eu corremos para acomodá-la no sofá, a menina nem percebeu, já que estava no chão brincando com uma boneca.

- Devia dizer com mais delicadeza Bella – me repreendeu Sophie e encolhi meus ombros.

Depois que colocamos Emma no sofá, Josie percebeu o que aconteceu com sua mãe e ficou muito preocupada.

- Não se preocupe Josie, ela despertará em um instante – disse para tranqüilizá-la, o que me surpreendeu, pois mal a conhecia e já tinha um forte sentimento de proteção.

- Mesmo? – Me perguntou com olhos ansiosos, eu assenti e sorri.

Filha, porque não leva Josie para o jardim do fundo, e diz a Anthony para pegar alguns brinquedos ok? – disse Sophie.

- Sim, mãe – respondi pegando Josie pela mão e Anthony já estava atrás de nós.

- Sabe Bella, eu gosto de você – me disse.

- Sério? – Eu disse com um sorriso no rosto.

- Sim, uh, mas conheceu meu papai de verdade? – disse um pouco duvidosa.

Eu não esperava que fosse perguntar isso, mas graças a Anthony que foi rápido, só pude dizer que sim.

- Então, com o que quer brincar Josie? – perguntei.

- Sério, posso escolher um brinquedo? – disse um pouco receosa, mas entusiasmada.

- Claro que sim, escolhe – eu a animei.

Assim, escolheu duas bonecas e começou a brincar, e eu em tempos e tempos lhe dizia algo, mas no geral só fiquei olhando e pensando em tudo que fui privada. De repente alguém tocou meu ombro me assustando.

- Sinto muito senhorita – me disse Anthony – mas a Senhora acha que a qualquer momento a senhora Emma pode acordar e quer que vocês voltem – terminou de dizer.

Assenti e antes que ele fosse pedi – Anthony, por favor, a próxima vez só me fale – disse, já que só em pensar em algum homem ficava com medo, por ter sido muito machucada por eles. Eu sabia que Anthony nada me faria, mas não suportava o toque de nenhum homem. Era bom saber que a maioria dos empregados da casa eram mulheres, só tinham 3 ou 4 homens.

Anthony assentiu – Desculpe senhorita – me disse um pouco envergonhado já que conhecia minha história como todos os empregados; tudo isso graças a Sophie que achou melhor eles entenderem meu problema com os homens. O vi se retirando.

- Vamos Josie. Sua mãe logo vai acordar – eu disse, mas logo me arrependi, já que ela me olhou desapontada.

- Realmente precisamos ir? – me perguntou com uma carinha muito triste.

- sim Josie, mas se quiser, pode trazer os brinquedos para casa – eu disse, com isto, seu rosto se iluminou. Com sua mão direita pegou a minha e com a outra os brinquedos.

Assim chegamos ao estúdio e Emma já estava sentada, Josie se soltou de minha mão e correu até ela.

- Mamãe! Você está bem? – perguntou a menina.

- Estou bem filha, não se preocupe – ela disse com um grande sorriso, depois me olhou – é verdade o que disse? – eu assenti – então está realmente morto? – me perguntou.

Fiquei em estado de choque – Sim – respondi – Como você sabe? – perguntei.

- Acontece que quando uma pessoa procura pelo meu nome pode ser por dois motivos: primeiro ele não poderia voltar por que as coisas se complicaram, ou então por que está morto – disse este último em um soluço.

A única coisa que pude fazer neste momento foi abraçá-la e deixar que chorasse, demorou aproximadamente meia hora até ela se acalmar.

- Desculpe – me disse afastando-se de mim.

- Não se preocupe, é normal – respondi com um sorriso.

Ela assentiu – Por favor, me conte tudo o que aconteceu – pediu.

Concordei em silêncio, pensando na melhor forma de contar, antes de iniciar olhei para Sophie e ela entendeu meu receio.

- Josie vem, quero que conheça meus cachorros – disse Sophie, e a menina pegou sua mão pulando de alegria.

Emma se surpreendeu já que havíamos esquecido que a menina estava no cômodo, porém, tão entretida com os brinquedos que não escutou nada do que falávamos. Esperei que a porta estivesse fechada.

Assim comecei a contar toda a história de como conheci Mathew, e por último disse:

- Emma, ele me deu uma carta para você – dizendo isso peguei a carta e lhe entreguei.

Ela pegou com as mãos tremendo e começou a abrir a carta.

- Obrigada Bella – disse.

Levantei-me para lhe dar privacidade, mas antes de dar o primeiro passo, minha mão foi segura por ela.

- Não Bella, não vá – me pediu, eu assenti e voltei a sentar.

Emma pegou a carta e começou a ler em voz alta.

_Querida Emma:_

_Se estiver lendo esta carta, é porque algo aconteceu comigo._

_Por favor, me perdoe por não cumprir a promessa de sempre voltar, me sinto tão mal por nossa pequena Josie._

_Fui um idiota, meu amor, devia ter te ouvido, mas não o fiz e esta é a conseqüência; só espero que entenda que tudo o que fiz foi por vocês, já que são minha luz, minha vida, meu tudo; a única coisa que justifica meus atos é que queria o melhor para vocês. _

_Sei que agora deve estar a ponto de chorar, se já não estiver fazendo; só te peço uma coisa amor, não se deixe abater, já que nosso pequeno anjo precisa muito de você. Sei que vocês duas também precisam de mim, mas lembre-se que eu sempre vou estar ao seu lado. Onde estiverem eu as protegerei e cuidarei._

_Também quero pedir que os documentos que te dei para guardar entregue a essa maravilhosa pessoa que te entregou a carta. Não se preocupe querida, você saberá quando for o momento certo._

_E como eu posso saber que essa pessoa é tão maravilhosa? Deve estar se perguntando, não é assim amor?_

Emma sorriu e disse – Tem toda razão amor.

_Sei disto porque só pediria a uma pessoa maravilhosa esse favor (bom, e eu pedi), sei que você pode seguir adiante._

_Meu amor, esta não é uma despedida, é somente um até logo já que eu estarei esperando todo o tempo que for necessário para que esteja ao meu lado novamente._

_Sempre seu Mathew._

_OBS. Amor, sei que é pedir muito, mas gostaria que Josie nunca esqueça de seu pai, e que saiba que sempre a amarei e protegerei._

Quando terminou de ler Emma estava chorando e não era a única, eu também chorava, a carta demonstrava tanto amor por sua família que pensar na minha família e saber que não os conhecia me machucava muito.

Depois de um momento nos acalmamos.

- Bom, já está feito – disse Emma – agora vamos embora Bella.

Levantei-me e peguei sua mão – Não – disse com autoridade e Emma me olhou surpresa – desculpe por ser tão brusca, mas Mathew não me encarregou somente de entregar a carta, me encarregou de cuidar de vocês – diante disto Emma ficou mais surpresa.

- Mas não pode, é apenas uma jovem de 17 ou 18 anos – me disse.

- Não se preocupe com isso Emma, vocês virão morar nesta casa, e não aceito um não como resposta – eu disse, ela queria me interromper, mas não deixei – me deixe fazer isso Emma, quero agradecer o que Mathew fez por mim, ele não só me ajudou a sair daquele lugar como me deu a liberdade – lhe disse com olhos tristes. Emma ficou calada – Por favor, deixe-me pagar essa divida que tenho com ele cuidando de vocês – supliquei.

Emma assentiu e me abraçou, eu já não conseguia segurar o choro. Ficamos assim por um bom tempo.

Depois disso, tudo foi mais simples, já que Emma e Josie se mudaram para casa e mesmo eu insistindo que ela não precisava trabalhar, ela preferiu ajudar nas pequenas tarefas da casa e como ela era muito teimosa, tive que deixá-la; quem ficou mais feliz por essa mudança foi Josie ainda que não tanto no início por que a sobra da tristeza por ter perdido seu pai ofuscou parte deste momento, mas conforme os dias foram passando ela melhorou. A maior surpresa para todos foi que Emma estava grávida, ela estava muito feliz assim como todos da casa, já que teríamos não só um, mas dois pequenos para mimar. Assim estavam todos cuidadosos com Emma para que não lhe acontecesse nada.

Apesar disso, nesses dias não fiquei muito tempo com elas, já que tinha que ter aulas intensivas de literatura, história, línguas, geografia, finanças, economia, escrita, boas maneiras, protocolo e etiqueta, musica e muito mais; como uma Devenport Farren, teria que saber cultura geral, além disso, mais para frente teria que aprender como lidar com empresa de Sophia.

Para mim o estudo não foi problema, já que eu estava ávida de conhecimento, o que foi difícil era querer passar mais tempo com minha mãe, Emma e Josie.

- Desculpe senhorita, mas deve descer para o café – me disse uma das minhas meninas, eu assenti e me dirigi para a sala de jantar.

Quando cheguei Sophie, Emma e Josie já estavam sentadas, me desculpei pelo atraso e comemos, quando terminamos me levantei para voltar ao quarto que foi arrumado para ter todas as minhas aulas.

- _Outro dia de estudo_ – pensei e com isso em mente entrei na "sala de estudos".

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**N/A** _Olá!!! Outra vez estou com um novo capítulo da minha fic e espero que tenham gostado, na verdade eu chorei quando Emma leu a carta. Bom, acho que pode haver algumas dúvidas sobre quando o Edward vai aparecer? Acho que ele aparecerá de fato no capítulo 5 já que no próximo veremos como Bella leva a escola, tanto por parte dela como também por parte da Sophie e Emma, na verdade, o próximo capítulo será um pouco divertido por causa das aulas de protocolo e etiqueta. _

_Posso assegurar a vocês que vão matar a vontade de alguns dos Cullens._

**N/Nanda: **Gente, não sei vocês, mas eu amei esse capítulo... quanto amor na carta... muito fofo não é? Bom agora que fiz meu comentário preciso me desculpar pela demora deste capítulo. Minha vida está definitivamente uma loucura... Dois trabalhos, casa pra cuidar marido pra mimar...(ele também é fofo... Se vocês adivinharem o nome dele eu posto o próximo capítulo até quarta...srsrs) enfim, quase não tenho tempo para respirar... Mas prometo que de agora em diante as atualizações serão mais freqüentes, já tenho mais 3 capítulos traduzidos, então o poste só depende de vocês... Sejam boazinhas e deixem a autora, a tradutora e a beta felizes, e mandem muuuuuuuuitas reviews e também divulguem a fic. Ok. Bjos lindas e até a quarta se vocês adivinharem...rsrsrs (você não vale Tati...rsrsrs)

**N/Taty:** Oi amores, perdoem-me pela demora a Nanda passou-me o capitulo á tempos mas minha vida também esta uma loucura. Trabalhar o dia inteiro e estudar a noite não é mole não! Assim que a Nanda me passar e eu tiver tempo para betar eu posto o próximo.

Beijos a todos e não esqueçam das reviews, é muito importante saber-mos se vocês estão gostando.


End file.
